Stalker
by forsaken2003
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stalker 1/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #471 from tamingthemuse- Crank Call

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander still couldn't believe that he was living in Scotland. When Giles told them there was another hellmouth in Cleveland he was sure that's where they were headed. But a new watchers council needed to be built and there was only a handful of people who knew what that was. With Giles being the only remaining watcher he inherited the councils money. And there was a shit load of it!

Life was actually pretty good. The pain of Anya's death lessened every day. Though Xander still missed her like crazy. Giles hired an in house therapist, Dr. Luke Reynolds to help everyone adjust to their new lives and especially with the original Scoobies who'd suffered so much over the last seven years. At first they weren't comfortable with it. So used to having their lives a secret but Giles managed to convince them to give it a try. It was helpful they could tell him what they were afraid to tell the others.

Months went by and the council grew. More watchers and more slayers joined. Giles was in charge which was a relief to Buffy. She wasn't big on taking orders but she trusted Giles with her life. With Buffy relaxed it made all the others relaxed.

A year later Spike showed up at their door asking if they had room for one more. After giving his life to save not only their lives but the world he was welcomed with open arms. Xander included. After the last year Xander and the others wanted to let any old grudges go. It was surprisingly easy.

Soon Spike and Xander became close friends which surprised everyone. They hung out at Xander's apartment but mostly because Spike lived at Slayer Central and they both spent enough time there. They'd go to movies that the girls refused to watch and go to pubs to get trashed. It was fun.

Two weeks later Xander got a crank call.

It was 3:21AM when the phone started to ring. Xander all but fell out of bed trying to answer the phone. "Buff, come on, what's going on that can't wait until at least 6:00AM?

"This isn't Buffy, Alex," A low voice answered. Xander could tell it was a man.

"Oh," Xander said. "Um… well you are you and why are you calling me so late? Or early I guess. This better not be a telemarketer!"

The man laughed and it sent chills up Xander's spine. "No, I'm not a telemarketer."

"Then who are you? I don't mean to be rude but why the fuck are you phoning me at three in the morning? You woke me up and I have to get up in a few hours," Xander said annoyed.

"Don't use that tone with me!" The man ordered. "You don't treat people who love you like that!"

Xander tried to swallow but there was a lump in his throat stopping him. "I don't even know who you are."

"That doesn't mean I don't know who you are," the man countered. "I know a lot about you Alexander Lavelle Harris. I know where you grew up, what year you graduated, how you let your parents bully and abuse you. Your friends walk all over you. And how you left poor Anya at the alter because you weren't actually love her."

"How do you know all of that?" Xander demanded. He'd never told anyone the real reason he couldn't go through with the wedding.

There was that laugh again. "Because I know you. I know you better than you know yourself. I also know that you are in the closet. Don't worry though I'll help you out. Then we can be together."

"What do you want?" Xander asked softly.

"Isn't that obvious?" There was a slight purr in his voice. "I want you."

Xander remained silent.

"Go back to sleep, Alexander. Have sweet dreams and I'll talk to you soon." Then all Xander heard was the dial tone.

With a shaky hand Xander set the phone back down. He didn't go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stalker 2/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #472 from tamingthemuse- Picaroon

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Even though the phone call scared the shit out of Xander he didn't mention it to anyone the next day. It had to be some kid trying to scare him. The fact that they knew about Anya was a complete coincidence. Yup, that's all it was.

"Oi, you look like shit," Spike said as he walked into the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate. And if the slayers ate all the marshmallows again there would be hell to pay!

"You say such sweet things," Xander replied sarcastically.

Spike smirked. "I'm a sweet guy." He blew Xander a kiss. "Ah ha!" Spike grabbed an unopened package of marshmallows. "Want a cuppa?"

"Thanks, I could use some chocolatey goodness," Xander answered as he grabbed two mugs. "How was training?"

"Not bad. The newer ones are getting a hang of things. I think seeing that Doctor is helping them as well," Spike said as he got the hot chocolate together.

"Dr. Reynolds is a good guy. You should see him sometime," Xander suggested. Spike was the only one from the original group to not see him.

Spike snorted. "Vampires do not seek out professional help, Xan. We deal with thing in our own way. And laying on a couch complaining about our problems is not one of them." He saw Xander flinch at that and sighed. "Sorry. No disrespect to you or the others. I know it's working for you and that's all that matters, yeah?" He set the mugs down on the island and grabbed a handful of marshmallows and dumped them into his. "Is that why you didn't sleep last night? Thinking about Sunnydale? Anya?"

Xander was able to stop the shudder that wanted to go through his body. The voice on the phone was still in his head. "No. It was too hot. That's all."

"I could come by for a snuggle," Spike purred. "I'd keep you cool."

"Such a tease," Xander commented and pumped his shoulder against Spike's.

Spike was about to say something but Stephen interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Giles wants to see Alexander. Something about new dorm rooms."

Xander huffed. "Oh thanks, Stephen." He drank down his hot chocolate. "I'll see you later, Spike."

"How about a movie tonight?" Spike asked before Xander could rush out. "You're choice. I won't judge."

"Yes, you will," Xander laughed. "I'll find you around five and we'll make plans." He waved and followed Stephen out.

At five Spike actually found Xander. If Xander didn't know any better he would have thought that Spike was waiting for him. Spike questioned Xander on what movie he wasn't to see. He rolled his eyes when Xander told him Blade: Trinity but like he promised didn't say anything. Spike suggested pizza before. Xander could never turn down pizza.

They agreed to meet at the pizza joint that was two blocks away from the movie theatre so they could both get cleaned up.

When Xander came home he found his front door open. He pulled out a knife from his right boot and went in. Nothing seemed to be out of place. At least not until he walked into his bedroom. His underwear drawer was open. Xander went through it and the only thing missing was his Looney Tunes boxers. His favorite pair. A picaroon had broken into his home to steal a pair of boxers? Xander had a feeling he knew who it was. He looked around as if he were waiting for someone to jump out at him.

With his knife still in his hand Xander walked over to his phone. "Hey, Spike?" "Yeah, it's me." No, I'm not bailing. I was just wondering if you could pick me up? I was going to walk but I tripped on the sidewalk and twisted my ankle or something." "No, I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll ice it when I get home from the movies." "Great, thanks. I'll see you in a little while."

Xander hung up the phone. He felt a little better. With a deep breathe he pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants. A hot shower was exactly what he needed. He never noticed the small red light that was on his webcam.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stalker 3/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #473 from tamingthemuse- Feculent

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: For the challenge 'Feculent' I'm using it as the meaning of dirty.

"Why do we keep coming to this theatre?" Spike complained. "The floors are always so bloody feculent!"

Xander wasn't sure what feculent was but if it meant sticky he agreed. "The other one wasn't playing _Blade: Trinity_."

"And it would have been a shame to have missed that," Spike said sarcastically as they made his way to his car.

Xander punched him in the arm. "Okay, so it wasn't the best _Blade_ movie but it was still good. But Ryan Reynolds was hot. I don't usually like beards but he is an exception."

Spike immediately stopped walking. "What?"

"What?" Xander asked. He stopped and looked at Spike confused. Spike was just staring at him. "What?"

"You said Ryan Reynolds was hot," Spike answered.

"I did?" Xander said anxiously. "I meant Jessica Biel."

Spike raised his eyebrow. "I don't remember Jessica's character having a beard."

Xander cursed in his head. "Okay fine. I'm gay," he confessed. "I like the penis more than the vagina. Happy? Look, Spike. You're the only person who knows this and I'd really like it to stay that way." Xander knew it was a lie who ever that called him and broke into his apartment also knew. "I'm just now accepting it and I don't need the girls to throw me a coming out party or something."

Spike had a bemused smile. "You played it well. I'm good at see this kind of thing. I knew Red was playing for the other team the minute I saw her and Tara together for the first time."

"I didn't know the entire time. It wasn't until…" Xander stopped. "It doesn't matter. Can I trust you?"

"You are my best friend, Xan. Of course you can trust me," Spike replied earnestly. "And I have no doubt that you know that I've experiment… with Angeles. So if you ever need someone to show you the ropes of gay sex feel free to ask me." Spike leered at him.

Xander shivered at the thought of Spike really meaning at. His eye traveled down Spike's body. He had no doubt that Spike could teach him a thing or two.

Spike was aware that Xander was giving him a look over. A smile appeared on his lips. Xander was interested. How…interesting. "Let's get you home to bed."

"Nice try, buster!" Xander laughed. "Taking me to the movies where I paid for everything including the pizza is not going to get you into my pants."

"I did pick you up and I'm dropping you off," Spike tried. All he got from Xander was a snort. "So if I pay next time I'll be able to get into your pants?" He asked hopefully.

Xander smiled. "I guess you'll have to pay for the next one to find out, won't you?" He climbed into the car.

"Challenge accepted," Spike murmured before get in as well.

When Xander got to his apartment he noticed a package on his door step. Confused he picked it up and unlocked his door. He sat down on the couch and pulled his knife out and cut the box open. Carefully he pulled out the contains and frowned. Inside was the first and second _Blade_ movies. 

The phone rang. Distracted Xander answered. "Hello?"

"I see you got your present."

Xander dropped the DVD's as he stood up. "You were in my apartment," he accused.

There was a laugh. "I was. It's a nice place." There was a pause. "How was _Blade: Trinity_? And don't you think it's a little cliché to go to a vampire movie with a vampire?"

"How do you know I went to the movies with Spike? And what are you talking? Vampires aren't real," Xander said anxiously. "You're crazier than I thought!" Xander thought he heard teeth grinding together.

"Do not call me crazy! I am _not_ crazy! You're the one crazy for going out in public with a disgusting beast!" The stalker yelled. "I don't want you hanging out with him anymore."

As terrified as he was Xander was not going to put up with being told what to do. "Listen hear freak-o! Spike is my friend and I will hang out with him whenever the hell I want to!"

"Don't make me angry, Xander. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," the voice said before hanging up.

Xander gulped and hung up the phone. He then picked up the DVD's took them to the kitchen and threw them in the garbage. What the hell was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Stalker 4/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #474 from tamingthemuse- Cheerful

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"Xander, I was surprised to hear from you. I thought we had an appointment scheduled for next week?" Dr. Reynolds said. He let Xander walk into his office first.

"We do. And I'm sorry to make you come in on your day off but I think I have a problem," Xander said as he sat down. "I think I have a stalker."

Dr. Reynolds paused half way into his chair. "A stalker? What makes you think that?"

"A couple nights ago I got a creepy phone call. He knew who I was."

"Maybe it was a friend playing a prank on you?" Dr. Reynolds suggested. "You've told me that Spike has a crude sense of humor."

Xander shook his head. "It wasn't one of my friends or Spike. This guy knew things that I haven't told anyone. Things I've only written in the journal you suggested I keep. He also said he was going to help me get comfortable with my sexuality so we can be together! Then yesterday I came home to find my favorite boxers missing and when I came back from seeing the new _Blade_ movie with Spike there was a package of the first two movies at my door!"

Dr. Reynolds frowned and wrote some notes down. "You've never mentioned anything about sexual confusion." He looked up. "Have you had sex with anyone since Anya? Female I mean."

"What? No. The only girls I know are made up of ninety percent slayers. I have no interest in going down that road again," Xander said. "What does this have to do with my problem?"

"Nothing," Dr. Reynolds replied but then thought to continue. "It's just I believe that you haven't actually moved on from Anya. You are still in the grieving stage and you don't know how to get out of it. And sometimes that can make a person thinks things are happening when they really aren't. Maybe you should spend more time with girls and less time with Spike. Have you mentioned to anyone else about this?"

"You're the only person I've talk to about this. I'm the screw up. We all know it. I can't let the others know about this." To say Xander was confused was an understatement. "Dr. Reynolds, I'm not imaging this. There is someone out there that's messing with me. And I don't know what to do about it."

Dr. Reynolds thought carefully of what he was going to say next. "I'm sure it'll all blow over."

Xander's jaw dropped. "Blow over?" He stood up angrily. "I came to you because as a therapist you've had to have dealt with this type of thing before. I thought I could trust you." He yanked the door open and stormed out.

Dr. Reynolds sighed and rubbed his hand on his balding head. Things were not going well.

Xander was on edge all day as he and his crew worked on the new dorms. There were so many slayers, witches and watchers that Giles decided that there should be a whole building just for dorms. It would also mean the main building wouldn't be as packed all the time. He was working on the schematics for the rooms. Xander decided it would be like a dorm at a college. There would be roommates but no more than two. Right now there were slayers sleeping on cots, couches and even the floor.

"Xander Harris!" Buffy yelled as she entered the conference room. "When exactly were you planning on telling me? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Xander stammered out.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! I'm the slayer why didn't you tell me?"

Xander noticed Buffy's slip but that wasn't what was important. "How did you find out?"

"Giles to me," Buffy answered.

"How does Giles know? Who all knows?" Xander became frantic. They all knew. Knew that he needed saving again.

"Everyone does!" Before Xander could throw up Buffy continued cheerfully. "I can't believe you didn't tell me yesterday you were making an actual dorm for everyone! You have no idea how excited the girls are! Be prepared for demands from all of them."

Xander laughed awkwardly. "Right. Sorry, I've just been busy with it. It's been awhile since I've built anything to this magnitude. I don't want to screw it up."

Buffy hugged Xander. "You won't screw it up. And if you need any muscle I'm sure the girls would love to help."

"I think you're over selling the love part, Buff," Xander said with a chuckle.

"Okay not love but if they want the dorm complete they can help out," Buffy said with her order-y voice. She kissed him on the cheek. "Congrats, Xan. I know you've been going a little stir crazy."

"It'll be nice to have something to focus on," Xander replied. "But I should get back to this."

Buffy nodded. "Of course, if anyone found out I was holding you back I'd never hear the end of it!"

When Buffy left the room Xander banged his head against the table. Buffy was one of his best friends. She'd help him. Find whoever was doing this to him and kick their ass. But that wouldn't be fair to Buffy. She had an army of slayers to worry about on top of demons and vampires on a weekly bases. No. He'd ignored his problem and it would go away.

His cell phone beeped. Xander lifted his head to see he had a text.

 _Congrats on the big job. I look forward to seeing you work._

The number was blocked. Xander didn't need to be genius to know who it was from. He didn't want to think it was someone he worked with but the fact he knew about vampires and he would be able to watch Xander work on very private property with a large fence. His eyes darted around. There were hundreds of people that he worked with. Any of them could be his stalker.

What the fuck was he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Stalker 5/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #475 from tamingthemuse- Titanic

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: I have no idea where in Scotland the new Council is so I've decided it takes place in Glasgow.

For the next two weeks Xander concentrated on the dorm rooms. He wanted to get them started as soon as possible. He had the blue prints already months ago. The dorms should have been built when they first took over but Giles wouldn't listen to him.

The week before Buffy talked with the slayers telling them that for the new dorms there would be a maximum of two girls per room. She then told them they had to decide who they wanted to room with and decide on the color of their room.

Xander found an unused storage room that he turned into a cramped office. If he was going to have every slayer and watcher demanding what paint colors they wanted for their rooms he was going to be semi-professional about it. That didn't mean he wasn't terrified every time the door closed and he was left alone with someone.

"I really need to be on the first floor, Alexander," Stephen said.

Xander wrote some notes down. "Sure thing, Stephen. You must be thrilled to be having your own room."

Stephen nodded. "I guess being Mr. Giles's personal assistant does have some perks."

"Definitely. Most of the girls are jealous," Xander confirmed. "What color would like your room?"

"Nothing fancy. I think beige will work," Stephen answered.

Xander laughed. "You are the first person I've talked to that doesn't want bright colors. It's refreshing."

There was a knock on the door and Spike's head popped in. "You busy?"

"I'm just getting information for Stephen's room." Xander looked down at his list. "I thought Kenny was next?"

"I told him to bugger off and come back later," Spike said.

Xander shook his head. He had no doubt that Spike would be getting an earful from Giles about treating the other watchers with such disrespect. "Stephen, I think I've got everything. If you change the color let me know. It won't be happening for a while."

Stephen stood and shook Xander's hand. "Thank you, Alexander." He nodded at Spike as he squeezed passed.

"So why are you harassing the watchers?" Xander asked as he put his notebook in his desk.

"You've been avoiding me the past couple weeks," Spike accused. He sat in the chair that Stephen had vacated. "I want to know why."

Xander didn't look at Spike. He was tidying up his desk. "I've been busy with this project. It's going to take up a lot of my time. I don't have time to hang out with you."

"Oh," Spike said trying to hide the hurt from his voice. He failed. "I'll just cancel our reservations than." Spike stood up.

"Reservations?" Xander asked looking up.

"I wanted to surprise you," Spike said. "I booked us a private room at _Bothy_. I thought it was time for our first date."

Xander smiled sadly. "You have the worst timing."

"It's fine," Spike answered. "Maybe Willow and Kennedy would like it."

"No!" Xander all but yelled startling Spike. "I'm so sorry, Spike. I would love to have dinner with you."

Spike looked at him. "I thought you were busy?"

"This can wait. We don't even have an actual building yet. I was just trying to keep busy until the supplies come," Xander said. It was semi true. "What time is dinner?"

"Seven. Are you sure?" Spike asked.

Xander squeezed his way passed his desk and ended up in Spike's personal bubble. "I'm sure," Xander reassured and kissed Spike on the lips.

Spike eyes fluttered closed. He'd been waiting forever for this. They'd been dancing around each other for months. Flirting and going on non-dates. It was all worth it for this moment though. Disappointment rose when Xander moved away.

"How about a swim?" Xander asked. The council had a huge indoor pool.

"You're killing me," Spike said softly. His erection dug painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

He pressed his forehead against Spike's. "After dinner… do you want to come back to my place?"

"For coffee?" Spike teased.

"There will be coffee… tomorrow morning," Xander said with a smile.

A huge smile spread over Spike's face. "Really?"

"Yes, now will you please go swimming with me?" Xander begged. He hadn't gone swimming in weeks. Basically because he was afraid of being practically naked alone. But with Spike he'd feel safer.

"You don't have to ask me twice…" Spike saw the look Xander gave him. "Okay you did but that's not really the point."

Xander laughed and followed Spike out of his office. They were stopped by a surprised Dr. Reynolds.

"Xander, I was just coming to see you," Dr. Reynolds said. "You missed your scheduled appointment last week." 

"I did," Xander answered coldly.

Spike was confused. He was sure Xander liked the doctor.

"Well, did you want to reschedule? I have an opening now," Dr. Reynolds said, his eyes shifting from Xander to Spike. "Or are you going to be watching Titanic with the girls?"

"Actually me and Spike are going for a swim and then out on a date," Xander informed him. "And I don't think I will be having any more appointments with you." He and Spike went to walk past by Dr. Reynolds grabbed Xander's arm…. tightly.

"I really don't think that is the best of ideas. Why don't you come to my office and we'll talk?" Dr. Reynolds suggested.

Xander looked down at the hand than was holding him. "Let go of me." When Dr. Reynolds didn't remove his hand Xander yanked himself away.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Spike asked confused.

"It's nothing that we can discuss," Dr. Reynolds said quickly. "Doctor/patient confidentiality. Right, Xander?" He stared at Xander making him uncomfortable.

Xander grabbed a hold of Spike's hand for support though Spike didn't know it. He had a feeling that his stalker was Dr. Reynolds. It made so much sense. He was the one that told Xander to write a journal. "I'm no longer your patient. And I'll tell Spike anything I want to. And I want no more contact from you." Xander wanted to threaten him. To say he'd go to the police but he had no actually evidence that Dr. Reynolds was his stalker for the police to believe him.

Before Dr. Reynolds could say anything Xander was pulling Spike away from them.

"What the hell was that about?" Spike demanded to know.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Xander said. He then added, "If I tell you now it'll ruin our night and I don't want that to happen."

Knowing he wasn't going to win Spike nodded.

While Xander changed into his swimming trunks in the men's locker room he received a text.

 _Don't do this, Alexander. I can't live without you. And I won't let you live without me._

Fear shook Xander to his core. He took a deep breath. "Fuck you," Xander said before setting his phone down in his locker. Dr. Reynolds was not going to ruin what he wanted with Spike.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Stalker 6/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #776 from tamingthemuse- Siddha

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: I have no idea where in Scotland the new Council is so I've decided it takes place in Glasgow.

Spike knocked on Xander's door at six thirty. Xander peeked through the peek hole just to make sure it was Spike. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Spike's blonde hair. When he opened the door Xander's mouth dropped open. Spike had on his standard black jeans but he also wore a red button up and a black sports coat. Spike looked amazing. "Wow, you clean up good."

"Thanks," Spike said almost shyly. He looked Xander over. Xander was wearing tan slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. "You look absolutely edible."

Xander leaned in and kissed Spike. "All in due time."

"Tease," Spike said. All he wanted to do was go into Xander's apartment and lick every inch of his body glorious body. "I was going to bring you flowers but I know you're allergic. So I bought you these," Spike said and brought a box of chocolate from _Iain Burnett Highland Chocolatier_ into Xander's line of eyesight. He watched as Xander's face lit up and Spike knew he made the right decision. He waited until Xander set the box down on a nearby table and then he took hold of Xander's hand and led him to the elevator.

When the door closed Xander kissed Spike again. "Thank you," he said. "I'm really excited about tonight."

Spike pressed the palm of his hand against Xander's cheek. "I am too. It's been a long time coming."

When the exited the building it took Xander a minute to find Spike's car. No longer was it covered in mud. Xander walked closer to it and realized he could see his reflection. When Spike opened the door for him he also saw that Spike had cleaned the inside no more fast food containers; which was weird because soulless Spike never liked fast food. "Wow you went all out."

"Can't take you out in a dirty car now, can I?" Spike answered before shutting the door.

Xander watched Spike jog around the car.

Spike hopped into the car and made sure Xander was buckled in before strapping himself in and starting the car.

"How was training today?" Xander asked on the drive to the restaurant.

"Actually I didn't train. A new girl from India asked if she could show the others Siddha yoga meditation. I think she was feeling homesick so I let her lead the class," Spike said. "I slipped out and went and went to the rec room to play pool."

Xander shook his head in amusement. "It was nice of you to do that."

Spike shrugged like it was no big deal. Xander knew that Spike didn't want the slayers to know that he could be a nice guy. Spike didn't want the slayers thinking they could be friends. He didn't want that. He was there to teach them and that was it.

They were quiet the rest of the way to _Bothy_. Spike was out of the car before Xander even had his seatbelt undone opening his door for him. Most guys probably would have had a problem with it but Xander didn't. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

Spike knew he was being a pillock. But he just wanted Xander to know that he really did like him. Spike gave a nervous smile in return. He took Xander's hand and they walked into the restaurant. They were greeted by the maitre d'. "Good evening, I have a reservation for a private room. My name is William Pratt."

"Of course!" The maitre d' said. "Please follow me." He guided them to the back and opened a door.

They all walked in and Xander's mouth dropped. The room was made for a party. There was a large table with twelve chairs. He turned and looked at Spike.

"This was the only one they had available," Spike answered. He and Xander walked down to the end of the table and took their seats.

The maitre d' told them that their waiter would be in shortly and left.

"You really went all out," Xander said with a smile as he looked around the room.

Spike smiled back. "I like to surprise you."

Xander's smile faltered slightly. He had a surprise for Spike as well but it wasn't one that he was going to like. "I can't believe we are finally on a date. I thought you were never going to ask."

"Why is it that I had to do the asking?" Spike asked curiously.

Xander gave him a duh look. "Because you're Spike!" He saw that Spike didn't understand. "The cool kid always asks the dorky kid out. It's never the other way around."

Spike stared at Xander for a minute before saying, "The girls have been making you watch way too many teen movies."

"They're so good though!" Xander argued.

Spike didn't reply and picked up the menus and past one to Xander. They both looked through the menus. 

"Everything sounds so good…" Xander said unconvincingly.

"Don't worry, luv," Spike said. "They have a burger and side dishes." He had called the restaurant to make sure. He pointed to the other page.

"Oh, thank God!" Xander sighed in relief. He looked up at Spike. "Thanks."

Spike took Xander's hand and kissed it. "Anything for you."

The waitress came in and took their order. Spike ordered the bread with virgin olive oil for him and Xander to share until their entrees came. He also had the pan-seared Gressingham duck breast, and for dessert the dark chocolate and peanut butter crème brulee, with a Tennant's beer to drink. Xander ordered the Bothy burger and onion rings, with the white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake for dessert and a Tennant's beer as well.

"Can I tell you something?" Xander asked nervously.

"Of course," Spike said looking worried. "Is everything okay?"

Everything wasn't okay but that had nothing to do with this. Xander leaned in close to Spike. "I love you," he said and then kissed him.

Warmth spread through Spike. "I love you too," Spike said and kissed him back. They kissed until their waitress came back into the room. She had to clear her throat to get their attention when the food put in front of them didn't.

"Thank you," Spike said first since Xander was still catching his breath. When she left he turned to see Xander blushing. "Think we owe her a bigger tip or do you think she enjoyed the show?"

Xander laughed. "Both?" He stood up. "I'm just going wash up and I'll be back. Start without me." His hand played with Spike's hair as he walked past.

While Xander was washing his hands his phone vibrated letting Xander know he had a text. He pulled his phone out and just stared at it. He was trying to figure out if he should read it. After several minutes Xander couldn't stand not knowing. He opened it and instantly regretted it.

 _Go home alone and I'll forgive you._

If it wasn't for the fact that tomorrow morning Spike was going to know everything Xander would have been a lot more scared. Dr. Reynolds knew only stories of Spike. When he dealt with the wrath of Spike he'd be leaving Xander alone. He shut off his cell. There would be no more distractions tonight. Just Xander and Spike. And no one else.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Stalker 7/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #479 from tamingthemuse- Emulsion

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Dinner was amazing, almost as amazing as the company. Spike paid the bill and twenty minutes later they were parked outside of Xander's apartment. Xander stared up at the building wondering if anything was waiting for him. He jumped when Spike placed his hand on the nape of his neck.

"Are you okay, pet?" Spike asked worriedly. "If you're nervous about tonight I don't have to come up."

Xander's stomach flip flopped at Spike's gesture. And while he was scared about what Dr. Reynolds may have done he was nervous about sleeping with Spike. "I want you to. I'm just worried… what if we have no chemistry? What if we're emulsion? Unmixy."

"I don't think we're… unmixy. Back in Sunnydale we were but we were different people back then," Spike answered. He brushed his fingers over Xander's cheek. "Unmixy or not I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too," Xander said and kissed Spike. When he pulled away. "Come up to my apartment?"

Spike smiled. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

They got out of the car and when they made it to the door of the apartment building Spike tangled his fingers with Xander's.

Spike's hand was cold against Xander's but he didn't care and couldn't wait until Spike's hands were all over his body.

When they were in the elevator both of them were quiet until Spike leaned in and whispered in Xander's ear, "What are you thinking about?"

"About your hands, touching me," Xander replied.

"Just my hands?" Spike asked with a pout.

Xander coyly said, "maybe." When the elevator dinged and the doors opened. His apartment was across from the elevator. Spike stepped out first while Sander dug in his jackey for his keys. He pulled them out.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Spike demanded to know. 

Xander didn't want to look. He didn't want to know. With a shaky breath he looked at his door. The keys fell from his hand.

There on his door was a picture of him and Spike. What was holding the picture up? A stake that was forced through Spike's chest.

"Xander," Spike barked. "What the fuck is this?" He turned to see Xander hyperventilating. "Xan?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to him. It's just I love you," Xander bent over trying to catch his breathe.

Spike scooped up the keys and opened the door before all but carrying Xander into his apartment. He kicked the door shut behind them and took him and Xander to the couch and set them down. "Xan? Pet, I need you to calm down and tell me what's going on. Who should you have listened to?"

"Dr. Reynolds, he has been stalking me for weeks. Calling me in the middle of the night, telling me not to see you. The night we went to see the new Blade move when I came hope the first two movies were at my door. He says he's in love with me," Xander told Spike. God did it feel good to tell someone! 

"Dr. Reynolds?" Spike asked surprised. "He's been helping you though."

Xander nodded in agreement. "I thought he was too. Until I told him about the phone calls. He said that I was imagining it being I was still grieving over Anya and needed to spend more time with girls and less time with you."

Spike snarled. How dare Dr. Reynolds torture his boy! "That was why you were both acting weird earlier. Why he wanted you to stay and watch a movie instead of going with me."

"I got a text at the restaurant telling me if I went home alone he'd forgive me," Xander told him.

"He threatened you?" Spike growled. His rage turned to Xander. "This is why you were ignoring me."

"I didn't want to. I was scared," Xander confessed.

Spike stood up and began to pace the room. "Why didn't you tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?" Spike demanded to know.

"Of course I was." Xander stood as well.

"When?" Spike yelled.

"Tomorrow!" Xander yelled back. His voice softened. "Tomorrow so if you decided to bail I at least got one night with you."

 _Bail?_ Spike thought. "When was the last time I bailed on anything?"

"Spike, I have a stalker. A stalker that apparently wants to kill you now," Xander collapsed back onto the couch. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Spike calmed down. "You think I'm afraid? I may have my soul but I'm still a vampire. If this guy thinks he can scare me off from having what I was, he doesn't know me." He sat beside Xander. "The only reason I'm walking out that does is if you ask me to."

Xander kissed Spike. "I love you and I don't want you to leave but I think you should."

"What?" Spike asked stunned.

"I know you can take care of yourself but I won't be the reason you get hurt. I can't be," Xander said. His eye burned from the tears he was trying to hold back. "I'm sorry."

Numbly Spike nodded. What was he going to do, tell Xander that he wasn't going to let him go? He'd be no better than Dr. Reynolds. "If that's what you want."

"It's not, but I think it's safer this way," Xander said honestly. His chest hurt so bad. "Can…can you please leave?"

Spike stood up. "Always the white knight," he murmured before leaving. It didn't hurt this bad when Drusilla or Buffy rejected him.

Xander closed his eye, the tears slipped out. Exhausted he opened his eye and stood up and made his way to his bedroom. While he was undressing he noticed the webcam light was on. He hadn't used it in months. The pieces came together. Xander stormed over to it and ripped it out of the computer, tossed it on the floor and stomped on it, crushing it under his shoe.

Tomorrow he was going to Giles. Something he should have done weeks ago. Xander thought about going after Spike and telling him but he was afraid Spike would be angry with him for not doing that in the first place. He had to stop this himself. This little game was going to end.

Who was going to end it was the question.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Stalker 8/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #480 from tamingthemuse- Home Soil

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

After leaving Xander's apartment Spike was feeling defeated. He thought for once that he was going to get what he wanted but Spike never got his way. He ended up at a bar hoping to drink his sorrows away. It didn't work. He was tossed out at closing time. He ended up stumbling back to Slayer Central to sleep it off.

When noon came Spike woke up a killer hangover. Compared to his heart being broken it was nothing. He took a shower and headed into the kitchen for some blood.

"Morning Spike," Willow greeted as she took a sip of her latte. She looked at him. "You look like crap."

"Thanks," Spike muttered with his head in the fridge.

Willow frowned. "Are you okay? Maybe you should talk to Dr. Reynolds. I have an appointment with him in half an hour. You're more than welcome to take my spot."

Spike's eyes turned yellow. "He's here?"

"Yeah, Buff's in with him right now," Willow explained but Spike was already gone.

Slayers were pushed out of Spike's way as he made his way to the doctor's office. He slammed out the door startling Buffy.

"Spike!" She cried. She was just in the middle of telling Dr. Reynolds that Angel had phoned her and was talking about coming for a visit. Buffy had no idea what she thought of it let alone if it was a good idea.

Dr. Reynolds stood up. "Excuse me, you cannot just storm in here! You have to respect people privacy."

Spike laughed at that. "That's rich coming for you!" Spike grabbed him by the throat.

Buffy was up and out of her seat. "Spike, let him go!"

"I want you to stay away from, Xander." Spike ignored Buffy. "You are supposed to help people but you are ruining his life. He doesn't want you. And I swear if you contact him in any way again I will kill you," Spike said, his hand tightening around his throat.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy demanded to know. "Spike, let him to and tell me what's wrong with Xander!"

Spike released his hold but his eyes never left the man. "Xander told me last night that Dr. Reynolds has been stalking him. Phoning him at all hours of the night, following him around, threatening him." He addressed Dr. Reynolds. "Did you think I'd let you torment Xander? That just because you want him you'd get him? He doesn't love you. He loves me!" Spike roared.

Buffy thought her head was going to explode. Dr. Reynolds was actually a creeper? And Xander was in love with Spike? Anger over took the confusion. She pushed Spike out of the way and slammed the doctor against the wall. "What the hell have you been doing to Xander?"

"N-nothing. I'm not stalking Xander!" Dr. Reynolds cried.

"If you say that it's all in his head because he's still grieving over Anya I swear I'll rip your spine out!" Spike growled. "I saw the picture of us with the stake sticking out of my chest."

Dr. Reynolds sighed. "I was afraid of this. I was trying to protect him."

"Protect Xander?" Buffy asked. "From you?"

"Not from me…" Dr. Reynolds said. He looked at Spike. "From Stephen."

Xander didn't sleep. By 2:00AM he gave up on sleep and ended up popping in his _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ DVD and put on the episode _Home Soil_. He wasn't able to concentrate on that either. What the hell was he going to do? Of course he was going to talk to Giles but he just felt like a fuck up. Another mess the others were going to have to help clean up.

Why the hell didn't he just have Spike help him? Because he was an idiot that's why.

Xander passed out on the couch around 4:00AM. At 5:00AM he was woken up by his front door opening. He'd forgotten to lock it. "Spike?" He asked. Spike, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have given up so easily. We should go to the others and tell them."

"Tell them what, Alexander?" Stephen asked as he stepped in front of Xander looking down at him. He didn't look happy.

"Stephen?" Xander asked. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

Stephen bent down and raked his hand through Xander's hair. "I came for you. Come on, we need to go." He grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him off the couch.

"What?" Xander was confused. He pulled away from Stephen. It clicked. "It was you? You're the one who's been harassing me?"

"Not harassing you. Loving you," Stephen corrected. "I'm so glad you sent that disgusting thing away. You've proved that you love me too. Now come on, we've got to go."

Xander pushed Stephen away from him in disgust. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you nut job! I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Spike."

Stephen's face darkened. "Don't say things like that! You sent him away for me."

"I sent him away because I don't want you to hurt him," Xander replied. "I'm sick of this. I want you out of my home and out of the council or I will go to Giles and Buffy."

Stephen pulled out a gun. "You're coming with me!" he yelled before smacking Xander in the face with it.

Xander tumbled back hitting his end table causing that and his lamp to crash to the floor with him. His head bounced off the wood floor hard. With that and the blow from Stephen he couldn't fight the darkness that took over.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Stalker 9/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #486 from tamingthemuse- Dark Path

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike tossed Dr. Reynolds into Giles's off sending him to the floor. Buffy was only steps behind him. When they entered the room they closed the door from prying eyes. Buffy found Willow and told her to take Kennedy to Xander's place to make sure he was safe. Willow tried to ask questions but Buffy went into slayer mode and barked at her to do as she was told.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Giles demanded to know as he stood from his desk.

"Where's Stephen, Giles?" Buffy asked still in slayer mode.

Knowing he wouldn't get his answer until he gave one he replied. "Stephen called in this morning and told me he had some personal things he needed to work out. He said it might take him a couple days. Now will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Stephen is obsessed with Xander and this… _doctor_ has been helping him!" Spike snarled and he felt Buffy pulled him out of reach from Dr. Reynolds.

Giles turned his attention to Dr. Reynolds trying to keep Ripper at bay. "What have you done?" These were his children and Xander was his only son. That was a special bond for him.

"I haven't done anything!" Dr. Reynolds defended himself.

"That's the bloody problem, isn't it?" Spike growled, his vampire façade took over. "You knew what Stephen had been doing and you did nothing to stop him! You should have come to us!"

Dr. Reynolds defended himself. "And what would you have done? What would you have done to Stephen? I was trying to convince him that Xander would never have romantic feelings for him because he wasn't gay. But you ruined that!" He blamed Spike. "Stephen saw the way you flirted and Xander flirt back and that made him think he had a chance."

"If you think that blaming Xander or Spike for your error is going to get you out of the trouble you are in, you are sorely mistaken," Giles said. He made his way towards Dr. Reynolds. "You are going to tell us where we can find them or I am going to let Spike deal with you on his own terms."

"I don't know where they are," Dr. Reynolds.

True to his word Giles nodded to Spike who grabbed him by the throat and tossed him across the room and hitting the small conference table Giles had. They all heard it crack from the impact. Spike stormed over to him and picked him back up. "If you don't tell us something Giles is going to be very unhappy if I splatter his newly painted walls with your blood."

Blood dripped down Dr. Reynolds face. "I swear I don't know. He lives in an apartment building. He has no family. His father passed away two years ago. He is borderline anti-social. All I know is he is infatuated with Xander. I'm sure he will be fine with he plays into Stephen's fantasies."

"Play into his fantasies?" Giles asked. "I love Xander but he lives with his foot in his mouth. He won't be doing any such thing!"

Buffy's cell phone rang. Willow's name came up. "Wills, tell me Xander's okay."

"I wish I could. It looked like there was a struggle," Willow answered. "His end table is and lamp are both broken. Buffy what's going on?"

"Stephen has been stalking Xander and we think he's taken him. Will's, I need to back here ASAP to do a locator spell," Buffy explained. "Please hurry."

"We'll be there in soon. You know everything I'll need get it for me. We can't waist anymore time!" Willow said before disconnecting the call.

Spike pushed Dr. Reynold's to his knees. "What happens with this one? We can't let him go. He hurt my Xanpet."

"When he agreed to work for the council he signed a waver stating if he did anything immoral that he'd be dealt with by the council," Giles informed Spike. He saw Dr. Reynolds pale. The council consisted of himself, Buffy, Spike, Willow and Xander. Dr. Reynold's knew he would more than likely never be leaving the building again.

If Spike didn't find Xander safe he didn't know if his soul would be enough to keep him from going down a dark path.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Stalker 10/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #487 from tamingthemuse- Crucifix

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander had gained consciousness for a few minutes before blacking out again. He couldn't see much of anything. His hands were bound behind his back and Stephen had his hands under Xander's armpits and was dragging him down an alley. Before he passed out again he was stuffed into the trunk of what he guessed was Stephen's car.

The next time Xander woke up his head was killing him. He tried to lift his hand to rub the headache away to find that it was tied to the arm of a chair along with the other one. His eyes snapped open when he remembered Stephen got into his apartment. The lights were low but he could still see. And what he saw made his stomach turn. The walls were cover in pictures of him. Any pictures that had someone else in it were removed and Stephen was photo shopped in.

The next thing Xander noticed was that he was cold. He looked down to find that he was naked, all except for his missing _Looney Tunes_ boxers. Stephen striped him down naked and dressed him. The thought made Xander sick and humiliated.

A flash lit up the room causing Xander his eye to slam shut.

"Gorgeous!" Stephen said.

"Stephen," Xander said as he tried to adjust his eye. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Stephen laughed as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. He set down the camera and knelt in front of Xander. "That's one of the things I love about you, Alexander. You're funny."

"Listen to me, Stephen. You need help. Me and the others can help you. All you have to do is let me go," Xander tried.

"I've got all the help I need." Stephen pulled a chain from underneath his shirt that held a crucifix. "Jesus talks to me every day. He told me it's okay for us to be together. That he wants you to be with me. Isn't that great? The son of God approves of us!"

Xander stared at Stephen before he busted out laughing. He laughed so hard tears streamed down his face. "I get it now. This is a joke. Oh my God you really had me freaked out. You went a little too far though. I'm going to get you back for this, you know? I'm not one to back down from a practical joke war. It's over now so you can untie me. Spike is going to be so relieved. Not to mention pissed."

Stephen's face turned stony. "You are never allowed to speak that name again! You are never to think of him. You. Belong. To. Me."

Xander fought with the restraints again. "You are fucking psycho. Untie me. Now!"

"I'm in love. There is a big difference," Stephen explained.

"Not from where I'm sitting," Xander replied. "You know my friends will come looking for me. That _**Spike**_ will come looking."

Stephen back handed Xander. "I told you not to say his name!" He yelled.

Blood trickled down Xander's chin. His tongue peeked out and probed the cut. He'd had worse. "Listen, Stephen. I'm not really one to take orders. Unless it has to do with saving the world. I especially don't take orders from bat crap crazy people."

"You don't understand. You are mine. Jesus wants it that way! Please don't make me do something neither of us wants, for you to see that," Stephen practically begged.

"You can't force someone to love you," Xander disagreed.

There was a confused look on Stephen's face. "Of course you can. You just need to be trained."

Trained? What the fuck, was Xander a dog now? He watched as Stephen undid belt. Fear bubbled inside of Xander. "Stephen, don't." Xander fought with the rope getting nowhere except friction burns.

"Calm down, Alexander," Stephen said as he put the leather tip into the frame. "It's not time for _that_. We need to be on the same level in this relationship before we can have sex."

Before Xander had a chance to ask what that meant Stephen looped the belt around his neck and pulled tight. He instantly struggled to breathe. The metal frame of the belt pressed so hard against his throat that he couldn't swallow. Just before he was about to pass out the belt was removed and Xander could breathe again. He coughed and tears ran down his face.

Stephen bent down and looked Xander in the eye, his hand gently running over Xander's cheek. "Now, you won't say that name again… are you, baby?"

Xander wanted to say whatever Stephen wanted to hear to stop the belt from going around his neck again but Xander wasn't weak and he wouldn't be broken. "I won't say his name." When he saw a smile spread over Stephen's face and added, "But I'll be thinking about him every second until he comes for me and when he does and he knows I'm safe he's going to kiss me and I'll want him too."

Stephen bellowed out angrily. He pulled out a knife. "That monster might come for you but when he does you'll see which one of us really loves you. Which one of us accepts you with your new look?" He saw Xander start to shake. "Don't worry, baby I know what I'm doing." He pulled off his shirt to revealed scars all over his chest and stomach. "We'll match. It'll be the connection you need to see that we belong together." Stephen pressed the tip of the blade against Xander's collar bone on the right side, dug it in and dragged it down three inches. Blood seeped out. When Xander squirmed in pain Stephen said, "Stay still. Neither of us wants me cutting too deep."

By the time Stephen was done Xander bled from 13 cuts on his torso, all identical to Stephen's.

"Do you feel it now, baby?" Stephen asked as he set the bloody knife down. "Do you feel it?"

"The pain and the blood drying on my skin and making me itch? Yeah, I feel it," Xander said sarcastically.

Stephen ignored what Xander said. He knew pain could cause people to be snarky so he'd let it slide… this once. "No, sweetheart. Our link? It feels so much stronger." He closed his eyes as if the 'link' was flowing through his body.

"Yeah, Stephen I feel it," Xander said tiredly. It wasn't the connection Stephen was talking about but Xander knew that Stephen would forever be in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Stalker 11/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #488 from tamingthemuse- Elixir

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Stephen pressed a cup of water against Xander's lips. "You know after all my talks with Dr. Reynold's I thought I was going to have to make a love elixir or something. I didn't want to but if it came down to it I would have… for us."

"I'm glad you didn't have to," Xander replied after taking several gulps of water. Xander knew all too well what love spells did and how much they could hurt not just under the spell but everyone around them. "So… what's our plan? Are we going to stay here for a couple days and then go back to work? Let everyone know about our relationship? Let… _him_ know that I chose you?"

By the look on Stephen's face he hadn't thought that far ahead. "I don't know. I like the thought of that thing knowing you're mine but if we stay he'd look at you. Undress your with his disgusting eyes. I'm the only one you get to see you naked."

"Buffy would take care of that though. He'd listen to her when she tells him to stay away from me," Xander said. He needed a backup plan in case the others didn't find him. "Maybe Willow could do a spell. Make it so he can't come anywhere near me. I'd really like to stay with the council. I'd really miss my friends if we left."

The mention of Buffy and Willow affected Stephen. "Do you think they'd let me hang out with them? Go to their movie nights?"

"Of course they would. We're together, right?" Xander asked while trying not to sound too hopeful. The hope of getting out of this situation over powered the pain that radiated from his body.

"We can stay," Stephen decided. "But we need to do one more thing to make us permanently connected."

Sweat covered Xander's face. He didn't want to know what Stephen had in mind. "Do we have to? I mean we're dating."

"I want more than that," Stephen answered. He walked over to a metal drum can that Xander hadn't noticed. Flames peaked out from the top.

Xander watched in horror when he saw Stephen pick up two metal branding stamps. "What are you going to do, Stephen?"

"I had these made specifically for us," Stephen said not answering the question. "They each have our initials on them." He plunged them into the fire. "I'm going to have AH on me and you'll have SP."

Xander realized that he didn't actually know Stephen's last name. He hoped that Stephen didn't ask him. "That's really… sweet and all but I'd really prefer not to be branded."

Stephen went from happy to angry at the snap of the fingers. "Why are you being so fucking selfish, Alexander? I've asked you for so little so I think you can fucking act like a man and do this one thing for me!" He screamed before pulling out one of the branders. It was red. "You're doing this!" Stephen said before awkwardly turning it around on himself and pressing it against the left side of his chest where his heart would be.

Xander watched in shock as Stephen didn't even flinch from the pain. In fact it looked like he was enjoying it. It was only maybe five seconds but to Xander it felt like eternity until Stephen removed it. Xander had a feeling that it was going to feel even longer for him.

"There," Stephen said as he pulled the brander away. "That was easy." He grabbed the second one from the fire and headed towards Xander. "You're turn."

Shaking his head Xander pleaded, "Stephen, no. Please, I don't want that."

Stephen ignored Xander. He knew what was best for him after all. "Three seconds and then we can move on to other things. More fun things."

Suddenly Xander would gladly be branded a hundred times if it meant not moving onto 'fun things'. He barely heard Stephen tell him to take a deep breath before the hot metal burned his flesh. This time he couldn't stop from the screaming.

"Get the fuck away from him before I rip out your bloody spine!"


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Stalker 12/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #489 from tamingthemuse- Velvety

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"Get the fuck away from him before I rip out your bloody spine!"

Stephen swung around, dropping the brander to the ground. At the door way stood Spike, Buffy and Willow. All of them looking… angry didn't even begin to cover it. "Leave us alone!" Stephen yelled before grabbing the knife and hiding behind Xander with the blade pressed against Xander's throat. "We want to be left alone!"

Xander wanted to yell 'what took you so damn long?' To say that he wanted to go home but with the knife pushed against his throat he had to actually think because opening his mouth. "Stephen, it's okay. Buffy and Willow are you're friends now, remember? We're all going to hang out and watch movies together."

Uncertain with what was going on Stephan lowered the knife and had it resting on Xander's bare shoulder. "Are we friends?" he asked Buffy and Willow.

Following Xander's lead they both nodded. "Yeah, of course. You can pick the movie the next time we have a movie night," Willow said.

Spike knew what was going on but he was having problems pretending. He closed his eyes and took an unneeded breath before opening his eyes. Time to play into the sick fantasy. Only for Xander. "What about me, Xan? I thought you loved me."

Xander swallowed hard. "I don't. I thought I did but I was just confused. Stephen helped me see that. Besides I could never be with a disgusting monster like you." He thought he was going to be sick.

Even though it was all a lie Spike wouldn't lie and say that the words coming from Xander didn't hurt.

The knife fell to the ground. "You really do love me." Stephen walked around to face Xander his back to the other. "I knew it." He bent down and just as his lips touched Xander's he was grabbed by the shoulder and flung across the room by Buffy.

Spike was on his knees in front of Xander his hands ran through Xander's velvety hair. "Pet, are you okay?

"No," Xander said honestly. "Now can you please untie me and get me back to the council to get medical help."

Spike could have kicked himself for not thinking of that. "Is it safe for you to move? Should we call an ambulance?" he asked as he untied Xander.

"And tell them what? That a guy that works with vampire slayers and witches kidnapped me? We'd get locked up," Xander said irritated. With the help of Spike he was able to stand.

Buffy and Willow had Stephen restrained with magical chains. "Let's get out of here," Willow said as she went over and helped Spike with Xander. "Oh Xander," she said when she saw the bruising around Xander's neck she went to touch his throat but he jerked away.

"Don't," He said a little too harshly.

Willow was startled by his tone but it wasn't important right now. What was important was getting Xander checked out and making sure there was no permanent damage.

Xander knew that he was being irrational with his actions towards his friends but he just didn't care at this moment. All he wanted was to be checked out, a hot shower, some clean clothes and his bed. Then he'd apologize. "Just get me out of here, okay?"

"Sure, Xan," Spike replied. By the time they got outside and to the car Buffy already had Stephen stuffed in the trunk.

For all Xander cared Stephen could rot in there.

Spike removed his duster and wrapped it around Xander. His frame was bigger than his but it would have to do.

The ride back to the council was in silence.

Note: I was hoping for this chapter to be longer but I've been having computer troubles. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Stalker 13/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #390 from tamingthemuse- Bane

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander's was in the council's infirmary for three days before being released. They wanted to make sure none of his wounds become infected and that the belt that had been pulled around his throat had not caused any serve damage. No damage was caused but the doctor confirmed that all the cuts would scar, just like Stephen had wanted.

For those three days he refused anyone but the doctor and nurse see him. From what the nurse said Spike hadn't left the hallway and they had to force him to drink blood. Xander wanted to say he could come in feeling bad that Spike hadn't gone left him even when yelling he didn't want to see Spike. Xander just couldn't face him.

"You must be relieved to be going home today," Dr. Robins said when she walked into his room.

"Yeah, thrilled," Xander said sarcastically as he pulled out the clean clothes that Willow had dropped off. He was thankful to be getting out of hospital gown.

Dr. Robins smiled softly and patted his shoulder. "Spike is waiting to take you home when you're ready," she told him before giving him some privacy to change.

Sitting on his bed Xander closed his eyes but all he could see was Stephen. The man was the bane of Xander's existence. The fact that Stephen was five floors down from where he sat locked in a cemented room gave him absolutely no comfort. He didn't even know what the plan was for Stephen and Dr. Reynolds.

Finally Xander stood up and changed in to his regular clothes. It was time to face Spike. Xander thought he was going to be sick. Trying to bide time he looked around to make sure he had everything even though he knew he came in with nothing. Xander wondered if he told the doctor or nurse that he felt nauseous and faint if they'd make him stay longer.

There was a knock on the door and Spike's head popped in when the door opened. "Hey."

Xander swallowed. "Hey, he said softly.

Spike walked in and looked Xander over. "You're looking better." His eyes lingered on the bruising on Xander's neck.

"Wish I could say I was feeling better," Xander replied. He zipped up his jacket to hide the bruise.

"Let's get you home." Spike didn't know what to say.

Xander's jaw twitched. "I don't want you to take me home."

Spike tried not to look hurt. "I'll get one of the girls."

"No," Xander said when he saw Spike go to turn and leave. Spike looked at him confused. "I don't want to go home."

"Don't worry the girls went there a couple days ago and cleaned up the mess," Spike reassured Xander.

It didn't work; it only ended up stirring Xander up. "I'm never going back there. I'm staying at the council until I can find a new apartment. I'm selling all my possessions."

"Everything? I could go and grab your sci-fi plate collections," Spike offered.

"Everything," Xander repeated. "Is the room next to Willow's and Kennedy's empty?"

Spike shook his head. "The new slayer from last week is in there with Clara. You could stay in my room," he suggested.

"I-I shouldn't," Xander stammered. "I'll see if I can crash on Buffy's floor." He went to walk out of the room but Spike placed a hand on his arm. Xander couldn't suppress the shutters that wrack his body.

As if he had been burnt Spike ripped his hand away. "I'm sorry. About everything. I should never have left you. I should have called you a stubborn git and stayed."

"I wanted to protect you," Xander quietly said.

"And you doing that left you defenseless. I should have sat outside your door. You're the love of my unlife and I let you down. I don't blame you for not wanting to stay with me," Spike said devastated with what he had done. That he destroyed something that hadn't had a chance to really happen. "You need to rest. We'll find Buffy."

Xander felt like he was choking on nothing. "Forgive me?" He pleaded.

Now Spike was confused. Out of the two of them Xander was the one that had nothing to apologize for. "Forgive you for what, pet?"

"For everything. For being weak. For not telling anyone about what was happening. Calling you a disgusting monster. I didn't mean it. I just wanted him to stop. I didn't want to die." Xander realized he was crying proving how weak he was.

The first thing Spike wanted to do was grab Xander by the arms and shaking him for being so stupid for actually believing any of that bullshit but he knew that wasn't what Xander needed. So Spike pulled him in and held him as carefully because he didn't want to cause him anymore pain. "You silly twit. If it saved you're life you could have told me that I repulsed you and you couldn't wait for the day that I ended up in hell where I deserve."

"I saw you though. The lie hurt you," Xander mumbled into Spike's neck. "I was selfish."

"You stupid boy." Spike didn't want Xander to feel bad over something he didn't mean. "Yes it hurt but I knew what you were doing. You were playing it smart. Saying that made that bastard let his guard down. If you hadn't said what you did who knows what could've happened to you. I'd rather you hurt my feelings than not have you at all."

Xander tightened his hold on Spike. "He branded me, Spike. He literally marked me as his. I don't even know what his last fucking name is!"

"It's Palmer," Spike said. "But you don't have to see it as his initials."

"And what am I supposed to see it as?" Xander asked with a huff.

Spike pulled back to look at Xander. "As my initials."

Xander squinted his eye. "What are you talking about? If people ask I tell them it stands for 'Spike'? No offense but that's stupid."

"I was thinking more like 'Spike Pratt," Spike suggested with a shrug.

"Your human last name?" Xander asked in awe. "But you said you weren't that guy anymore."

Spike pressed his hand against Xander's cheek. "Does it make you feel better?"

Surprisingly it did. It took a piece of the fear he had. "Yeah." He paused. "What about the scars? That won't, you know, bother you?"

"Well that is where you got lucky. I happen to find scars sexy," Spike gave Xander a look that made his knees weak.

Xander hugged Spike again. "Can I stay with you?"

"I invited you to, didn't I?" Spike said with mock annoyance. He kissed Xander. "Now let's get you to our room. You still need to rest."

Xander's heart did a little flip at 'our room'. "Thanks, Spike. I love you."

"I love you too, Xan." Spike smiled glad to have things the way they should be.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Stalker 14/14  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After moving to Scotland Xander ends up with a stalker.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #491 from tamingthemuse- Guerrilla Tactics

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

It's been three months since Xander's ordeal. The scars still bothered him when he saw them. They were worse than when Caleb took his eye but he was dealing much better with the help of Spike and his friends. Spike even convinced him to keep some of his possessions from his apartment. All the things that made Xander the nerdy guy that Spike loved. He and Spike moved into a small apartment a few weeks ago a couple miles away from Slayer Central.

A replacement doctor came in a few weeks after the incident and while everyone was apprehensive at first but Dr. Grace agreed to do whatever they needed her to do to trust her. In the end Willow casted a truth spell on her anyone who had questioned Dr. Grace answered honestly. After an hour everyone seemed relieved and happy with their new doctor.

While Xander was reluctant to meet with Dr. Grace, Spike made a deal if Xander went to see her, he would as well. The fact that Spike was willing to do that after he told Xander vampires didn't do that type of thing meant a lot to him. Dr. Grace even let Spike come in with Xander for Xander's first appointment. At the end of the first appointment Dr. Grace prescribed Xander clonazepam for his anxiety. Being in the same building as the two men that made his life hell was one of the hardest things he'd ever dealt with.

At the beginning Xander was taking three of them a day. Working in the same building where Dr. Reynolds and Stephen were being held was more than just hard on him. Even though he knew there was no way either of them could escape Xander was terrified that Stephen could. All the scenarios that floated in his head were enough to drive any person mad. But now he was doing so much better only have to take one a day at most. Never did he think that he could get his life back in semi order.

There was a council meeting and Xander was having trouble focusing. His thoughts were elsewhere. He got the gist of what the topic of the meeting was though. Now that there are hundreds of slayers Giles decided to expand their training to include guerrilla tactics. There were more dangers in the world now and he wants to keep his slayers safe when going to battle. When it was time to vote he agreed with everyone else that it was a good idea. As soon as Giles declared the meeting over Xander was out of his seat and out the door before everyone else you would have thought it was the last day of school before summer.

"Xan-pet!" Spike called out as he chased after him. "What's wrong?" He asked when he caught up to Xander.

"Nothing. I mean not really. I'm just thinking," Xander babbled.

Spike placed his hand on Xander's cheek. He smiled when Xander leaned into his touch. "Tell me?"

"I-I'm doing so much better now after everything," Xander said.

"You are," Spike agreed.

Xander became a little nervous. "And I'm a lot stronger than I was three months ago." He watched as Spike nodded his head in agreement. "So I've been thinking of going down and talking to Dr. Reynolds and Stephen."

"No. You are not going to talk to either of them," Spike ordered.

"You may be my boyfriend but that doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do," Xander said angrily. "I was hoping you would support me. That you would I don't know offer to go down there with me in case I needed you." Xander took a step away from Spike.

Spike sighed. "You're right. I have no right to tell you what to do. It's just you've been doing so well. What if seeing either of them sets you back? First the first month you never left our room except to go to the bathroom."

That was something Xander would never forget. He recalled Spike bringing him every meal while he had to stop himself from hiding in the small closet every time he heard footsteps in the hall. "I remember, but I feel like this is something I have to do. This isn't something that I just decided to do. I've been thinking about this the last month."

"Why? Why do you want to do this? They don't deserve a bloody thing from you," Spike said.

"It has nothing to do with them. It has to do with me," Xander said. "I need to do this."

Knowing there was nothing he could say to convince Xander this was a horrible idea so Spike caved. "All right, if this is what you really want to do I'll be right there with you."

"Thank you," Xander said softly. "I need you to do something else for me."

"Anything," Spike said and wanted to kick himself. Somehow Spike knew he wasn't going to like this.

"I need you to not say anything when we see them," Xander said. He saw Spike open his mouth to protest but stopped him. "Not one word."

With a huff Spike agreed. "When do you want to see them?"

"Now," Xander said and started towards the staircase to go to the cells.

"Damn," Spike muttered to himself. He had hoped he had time to talk Xander out of it. By the time he got to the door Xander was already at the bottom of the stairs. When he reached Xander he grabbed his hand. "Are you sure about this, pet?"

"No," Xander said honestly. "But I have to."

They walked down the corridor together until they reached the two cells. They were noticed immediately. Dr. Reynolds stood up and walked over to the metal bars. "Xander, how are you doing? You're looking well."

"No, thanks to you," Xander said heatedly.

"I'm sorry you got hurt but I believed I was doing the right thing. And I still stand by my decision," Dr. Reynolds said.

There was shuffling coming from the cell next door. "It wasn't the right thing to do. You ruined not only Alexander's life but mine as well," Stephen said softly.

When Xander saw Stephen he backed up until his back hit the wall. Spike stepped in front of Xander shielding him.

"Stephen, I've told you multiple times drugs are not the answer. Dr. Grace is a quack. Drugging people does not make them better," Dr. Reynolds said annoyed.

"She's not a quack!" Stephen said angrily. He turned to Spike and Xander. "Dr. Grace has diagnosed me with bipolar. I know it doesn't excuse what I've done. But I'm on anti-psychotics and I'm doing so much better." His eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I know what I did was wrong now. What the council decided to do with me was to kind I deserve worse."

Spike snarled. "I agree!"

"Spike," Xander said softly. He somehow managed to make himself look at Stephen. "I'm glad that she's been helping you. That she is the type of doctor you _should_ have had from the start."

"I wish my mom would have taken me to the doctor when I was a child. She always said that I was eccentric and that I should embrace it," Stephen said sadly. "I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but I hope one day that you can forgive me. Maybe than one of us can."

Xander let out a shuddering breath. He believed Stephen was truly sorry for what he had done but that didn't change things. For any of them. "I don't know if I can ever do that, Stephen. I don't know if I can forgive _either_ of you."

Dr. Reynolds huffed in exasperation that no one was listening to him. He's been a doctor for over twenty years he knew what he was doing. Dr. Grace was only going into her fifth year of practice. It was insulting. "I will not apologize for doing my job."

"You didn't do your job," Spike spat out.

"Don't," Xander said. "There is no point in talking to him. He is too ignorant to realize he is wrong. Let's go."

They were nearly down the hall when Stephen called Xander back. He wasn't shocked when Spike came back as well. "Are you happy, Alexander? With him?"

"I am," Xander answered.

Stephen was quiet for a minute. "Do you think… do you think you could have ever been happy with me?"

Spike gripped Xander's hand to the point where it hurt. "No, Stephen. I know that's not what you want to hear but Spike's the only one that can make me happy."

Stephen nodded. "I just had to know," he said before turning around and going to his cot.

"Let's get out of here," Spike said, pulling Xander towards the stairs. He didn't stop until they were in the game room which was empty. After closing the door he turned to Xander. "Are you all right, luv?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Xander said with a smile. He pulled Spike in for a kiss. When he pulled away he said, "You didn't stay quiet though," he accused.

Spike laughed. "Like either of us actually believed I would."

There was no way Xander could disagree with that. "Thank you for going with me."

"I'd do anything for you… except for keeping my bloody mouth shut," Spike said with a smirk.

"It's over. It's finally over," Xander said relieved. He stared at Spike with such love in eyes. "Thank you for sticking by me."

Spike wrapped his arms around Xander's larger frame. "Where else would I be?"

Xander kissed Spike. With a sigh he pulled away. "I should probably start working on the dorms again. I'm three months behind. I'll see you later."

"No," Spike said as he grabbed around the waist. "The dorms can wait one more day. We're are going out to celebrate."

"What do you have in mind?" Xander asked intrigued.

Spike leaned in and whispered something in Xander's ear. He felt the heat coming off of Xander's skin. He backed away. "What do you think?"

"I think we need to stop off at the store to pick up some whip cream and chocolate sauce," Xander said his voice husky.

"You come up with the best ideas," Spike replied. He thought of everything Xander's been through. "I'm so proud of you. You've suffered so much that would have made even the sanest of people go crazy. I'm sorry I tried to stop you from facing them. I was afraid," Spike admitted.

The thought of Spike being afraid over him didn't sit well with Xander. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for doing what you have to do," Spike almost growled his eyes flashing yellow. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, when he opened them again they were back to being blue.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I said what I needed to say. Neither of us will be seeing them again. It's all over. We are moving on from all of this together," Xander said certain of it.

Spike smiled. "Yes, we are." He knew it would never be completely over. There would be nightmares from time to time but he would always be there to make Xander feel better after them.

The End


End file.
